Haunted Love
by BlackMoon21
Summary: my secind published story... kinda fast and missing the middle but i will fix that when i get the chance...enjoy... :


**PLAN:**

**Start:**

he was normal until that night, that night when he got bitten. She was a pretty lady, until she had her prey in her arms, her mouth at his neck. Her eyes where dark purple, her face demonic.

**Middle:**

still at school, he's had many a girl in his many lifetimes, but one had caught his eye. He put her in danger, just by talking to her, showing a mite of interest. His past is catching up to him, he is the hunted and the hunter. His sire will try to prevail.

**End:**

he loves her, to leave her will kill him, to stay will kill her, her life or his. If she has her way, his beloved would die, his silver eyes shine in the dark with fury. What he wants is irrelevant, her safety must strive. The gentlemanly thing would be to leave, he is a gentleman.

**Setting:**

1800's- past

present- school

Past:

It was 1820 when I attended my first ball. As a young gentleman, I knew how to dance. The first song was one of my favourites. I invited a young lady to dance, she accepted. Afterwards she took me up to the balcony. We stood side by side at the rail, looking at the dancing couples beneath us, when I felt her breath on my neck.

The searing pain shot through my body. My hands reached to push her away, but she was strong, too strong. One hand held me to her by my waist, the other smothering my scream. As I continued to struggle I saw her face. Dark purple eyes gleamed in the dark, her face was terribly twisted and demonic. She was not human, she was something else. She lifted her bloodied mouth from my neck smiling. I saw her teeth were extended and sharp! She went back to feasting on my blood. My vision faded into black. My hearing failed me.

My hearing returned to me first, the sounds around me were sharp and loud, there were many noises, as my sense of smell came forth. There was a sweet smell in the air that was building a craving into my body and soul. My sight returned last. Everything was bright, as if I were looking directly at the sun.

"It's okay, you're like the rest of us now, I have sired you." A sweet, seductive voice spoke from behind me. I quickly glanced at my surroundings, there were people all along the walls. I watched as a man placed his mouth over a young girls neck; she moaned in pleasure at his bite. The smell of blood was so strong. My craving was eating at me. "You're my child." Viciously I turned on the person behind me. Recognising the shadowy figure, I crouched defensively.

"What am I?" I growled at her. It was the beautiful young girl from the ball.

Present:

School must be one of the most boring things I've ever had to do in all of my many lifetimes. Because at the unfortunate time of my death I was 17, I will have to attend school forever more. Whist moving from state to state, country to country is never easy; the learning material is all the same and I've practically memorised all of the answers. The only good thing about still being at these wretched high schools is the teenage girls looking for a high school romance. I mean, what is man to do but give them what they want? There have been so many: the blondes, brunettes, red heads... all a great amount of fun. We meet, we love, I leave. They all love me, with my silver eyes-which I attribute to contact lenses, silver streaked hair and athletic build.

It's the middle of the year. The summer has been as typical as the hundreds before it. Boring. Uneventful. Colourless. Hot. School is starting and the girls are wearing their summer dresses, well... all...except for one. She is at a table under the old tree by the football field and watching the jocks play. I'm supposed to be out there today, but the sun is too bright and my eyes would feel as if they were burning like dry grass in a fire, even through sunglasses. I'm sitting under one of the trees directly behind her and my gaze flows over her back, memorising each detail about it. She's turning to face me as I avert my gaze. Her eyes bore into me and I can smell the heat of apples as her curiosity flares. I slowly turn my gaze back to her and meet her eyes, mesmerised, we stay like that before she glances away as one of the jocks on the team comes up and talks to her. Curious, I zone in on the conversation.

"Hey, I saw you watching us and just thought that I'd come over to say hi and introduce myself. I'm Dante, I play mid field."

"Hello, I am Alexa. I was watching you play because the school that I previously attended did not have football for boys to play. I am trying to understand the rules."

As she speaks I decide that it's time to make my move. I walk to her table and sit down beside her.

"Hey Nikolai, I thought you were playing mid-field with me today?"

"Nah sorry Dante, I think this lovely lady needs the game explained."

"Of course man. Well Alexa, 'twas nice to meet ya, hope to see you around." Dante replies as he runs back to the field.

" I do not understand as to why you would rather explain this game to me than play it?"

"Well, I don't really feel like playing the game this afternoon." I look across the field and my eyes meet that of my sire. My body freezes. Her voice enters my head.

"_Really Nick? You would choose a mortal over me? She can not be that important to you if you are talking to her out in the open. Surely you sensed that I was here...or are you perhaps in love with her? But of course, you have only just met, have you not?"_ I look at Alexa, her black hair, reaching past her shoulders, her bright blue eyes staring into my own silver ones.

"_Nicky, you know you can not hide... you are a hunter, and so am I. My mission is to hunt you, to bring you back and be with you forever."_

"Nikolai? Are you okay?" Alexa looks at me and my nose burns as I smell her sweet blood mixed with the smell of cinnamon and apples; she is concerned and curious, how peculiar. As I look at her I know that I really do love her. I want to be with her for the rest of her life-and mine if she wants it.

"Sorry, I have to go... I can't explain... I just have to..." With that I quickly stand and run to the main building, grabbing my things hurriedly from my locker and racing to the office to sign myself out.

"Nikolai? Where are you going?" I see Alexa standing by the entrance, glancing in her direction with an apologetic look, I turn and run down the street.

_ "Nicky, Nicky, you can't outrun me," _her voice taunts me.

"_Get out of my HEAD!" _ I scream in reply to her sweet seductive voice.

My thoughts race through my head..._ Can I stay? If I do will she die? Yes, I have to leave. It will kill me, but I have to. What do I WANT? No, that's irrelevant, her safety must prevail. The gentlemanly thing to do is to leave... I AM a gentleman._ I feel my silver eyes glowing and I know that my fury makes them luminescent, strikingly different in a world of dull brown and blue.I run as fast as I can, my body a blur, until I believe that I have left her behind me... forever if I must.


End file.
